madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
King Julien/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *"Not the FEEET!" (The Hidden, getting pulled up by the chameleons) *"Maurice, I am ready to shake my maker of money. Hit it!" (Mask of the Raccoon) *"I said 'gimme'. What part of 'gim' or 'me' did you not understand?!" (Gone in a Flash, feuding with Maurice for the camera) *"I confess to everything! I took the last nut and nougat bar! I cheat at whistling! (grabs Maurice and spits. The lines were dropped; Maurice pops up but Julien pushes him down.) My father was not a talking water-cycle! (The Red Squirrel, when he and Maurice are in lines and being dropped in monkey toys.) *"AHHH!! My secret gold-digging shame exposed!" (Truth Ache, when Private tells everyone that he picks his nose.) *"I must be dreaming. Pinch me, bite me, now slap my face and spank my right buttock!" (Operation: Plush & Cover, when he was breaking up of the sight of Mort's everywhere) *"NONE MAY TOUCH THE ROYAL FEET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!" (Miracle on Ice, - Julien freaks out when one of the rats touch's his feet.) *"And I question WHY YOU TOUCH THE FEET!" (Gone in a Flash, when Julien sees Mort touching his feet.) *"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" (Crown Fools, Julien is screaming because his crown was lost.) *"WHO BROKE THE ROYAL THRONE?!" (All King, No Kingdom) *"How long is this going to TAKE?! (Madagascar, when he and the lemurs are waiting for the four zoosters are deep in their sleep.) *"No! I don't want this kingdom! Take me back to my petting kingdom! I order you! Plea-ea-ea-ase! (Operation: Neighbor Swap, when Julien wants to go back to the petting zoo.) *"My sacrifice goes in the volcano. Then, the friendly gods eat up my sacrifice. (acting out as 2 gods) 'Mmmm, very nice. Thank you for the sacrifice.' 'Please, have another sacrifice.' 'No, I've had enough for today.' 'Listen, I'm gonna be very insulted unless you have another.' 'I don't want another sacrifice okaaay?' 'Look at you, you look skinny!' 'No, I think I've had enough, is that clear?!'" (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, telling the animals how to help get water.) *Lies! All lies! This interview is over! (Command Crisis, when he is asked about his royal family, putting his hand to the camera lens.) *"What?! A spy acting job and now a birthy-mark too?! Why in the how come does Mort get to be spoiled with everything?!" (Rat Fink, jealous of Mort, because he is sent to spy and has a red mark on his tail.) *"(Talking to the dead battery of his MP3 player) Backster, you are a traitor! Don't you know who I am?!?(Blowhole Strikes Back) ---- Conversations Involving King Julien The Helmet (Rico tries to get the Helmet back, but falls on Julien. He gets off and gets into a combat stance) Julien: You are trying to steal my crown! (Skipper, Kowalski, and Private arrive) Skipper: No, it's a helmet. And, yes, we're stealing it. Back. Julien: Ha! I am surrounded by the low-down, dirty snakes! (Four snakes surround him and hiss) Julien: (scared) It's a figure of speech. Go away! (The snakes leave) ---- Haunted Habitat Julien: I was having a dream, where I'm the last mammal on Earth. Mort: Was I in it? Julien: Yes, but you were roadkill. Mort: But, I was in it! ---- Misfortune Cookie Julien: Maurice I worry about those penguins. What will make them believe in curses? Maurice: Short of that penguin meeting a foul end, nothing. Julien: Ah, but what if we made Freako- Maurice: -Rico. Julien: Rico meet a foul end? Then those penguins would believe. Maurice: Maybe, but then it wouldn't be a curse. Julien: Wouldn't it Maurice?, are you sure? Maurice: Yeah I'm pretty sure. Julien: And I'm pretty not. Hey no wait uh I'm pretty, very very pretty, so pretty. Mort! tell me i am pretty. Mort: You are pretty. Julien: Thank you. See Maurice, Mort agrees with me, case closed. Maurice: *sigh* alright what do you have in mind?'' Julien: (smirks deviously) ---- King Julien for a Day (Skipper and King Julien traded places for a day; Skipper hula hoops, juggles coconuts, and shakes his tail. Skipper: Check out the boo-tee! Who's shakin'? Who's quakin'? Who is not... fakin'? Julien: (in awe) Wow. (a little impressed) Wh-what is that? "No" school? Cause it ain't old school and it ain't "new" school! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes